Avatar: The Woo Foo Chonicles
by The One Named Light
Summary: Rating Will Go Up As It Goes Along
1. Pluto

Hi! What if Aang practiced The Elements for Nothing, That's Aang's Death and Realisation He's NOT THE AVATAR Is About! They Probably Left Aang For Dead and passed the torch to a Line of Toons untill, The SORA(Kingdom Hearts)  
-  
Setsuna had gotten up before anyone else in the apartment and got the morning paper. She opened it up and saw a headline "Pluto demoted: IAU has reclassified the former ninth planet". She sweatdropped, looking at it. "Oh man, you have got to be kidding me" she said, dreading what was going to happen as she did her morning ritual or cleaning herself up. She had gotten into the shower as thinking a long soak would make her feel a little better. By the time she got out the room was filled with steam. As she was drying off she noticed something wasn't quite right in the chest area, after wiping off the mirror to check she screamed waking the others up.

Michiru woke up and rubbed her eyes, walking into the other room. "What's going on?" she asked, yawning and stretching. "You alright Setsu?"

Haruka looked into the room. "Oh my God! What happened to you?!" Setsuna now looked like she was about nine or ten years old.

"Look at what those Pinheads did to me!"

"My word!" Michiru said, walking over to her and kneeling down, examining her. "Why would they do something like this?" she asked, as Haruka, walked over and lifted up the paper.

"I think I have an idea..."

They read the article and Michiru shook her head. "Just because some astronomers say that Pluto is no longer a planet, Setsuna shouldn't just have gotten younger than this."

Haruka shook her head. "I don't know weirder things have happened to us.

"Well then, I wonder when this will all end" she said, now looking around the age of six.

"Probably has something to do with how the planet is now labeled. Michiru, what are they calling Pluto now?" she asked, looking through boxes of Hotaru's old clothing.

"A dwarf planet, but I still don't see how a bunch of astronomers changing a name could do something like this." said Michiru. "Maybe we should call the others, Luna and Artemis may have some idea on what's going on.

"Yeah, go ahead and get them Mich, I am going to redress her" she said, lifting up Setsuna and putting her on the bed. "Hope you don't mind" she said to the tiny girl.

Setsuna's fore head started looking blue. "Um, Haruka does your head go over the top of that self on the wall?" Haruka look confused "Yes why?" "Because now it's level." Haruka temple began to pulse. "What ever you have had better not be catching!"

Michiru looked nervous. "Um... Do you think it will affect me?" she asked, looking at the now infantile Pluto and the youthening Uranus

"Just in case maybe you should drive us to the shrine, at this rate I may not reach the pedals not to mention what would happen if a cop pulled us over. You get Hotaru, I'll take Setsuna."

"Alright" she said, running into the other room and picking up the younger girl, who was still peacefully asleep. "Ready to go?" she asked, putting jackets on both of them.

A short drive later they arrived at the shrine, Michiru was affected slightly on the way as she had to readjust the seat twice to drive, Haruka now looked like a twelve year old, Setsuna was silently sobbing and the still sleeping Hotaru was starting to be affected, though only slightly at this point.

Michiru got out, picking up the two smallest girls. "We're very lucky we got here this fast. I think I just went to the point before driving school" she said nervously.

"At least you can still reach the pedal" came Setsuna's little voice, tears still streaming from her eyes as she sniffled.

They went up the steps to the shrine and went into the meeting room, The Inner Senshi were also showing signs of regression, looking like they belonged in grade school, however the cats seemed normal. "Well I bet you know why we're all here." Michiru said with a half-hearted laugh.

Rei grumbled, looking up at them. "Well, I guess we aren't the only ones that are effected" Ami said, scribbling down notes.

"Why ya think this is happening?" Usagi asked.

"This seemed to start when I found out that my world was demoted to a dwarf planet." Setsuna squeaked. "But I don't know how it's affecting all of you."

Luna spoke up. "Well your powers although separate are still connected, so whatever is affecting Pluto is affecting all of you through your connection."

"So, you're basically saying that the entire universe is being demoted just because she is!" yelled Minako, looking at Luna.

"Well, it's more complicated than that. You see..." Artemis started.

"I don't care!" said Haruka.

"Yeah, how do we fix it!?" Usagi yelled standing and pointing.

"Heh. Seems the blondes are freaking again" Rei whispered to Makoto, with a grin.

"Well, I guess we just have to get the IAU to reverse their decision." said Minako.

"I don't think they'll change something like that just because we tell them to." said the now Toddler Hotaru.

"Well, the real question is, what are we gonna do? I mean, we can't fight crime like this." Ami said, now looking like a kindergartener.

"By the way, where is Chibi-usa?" Makoto asked.

"Back in the future." said Setsuna. "Although I have no idea right now how this is affecting her, if she still even exists."

"Well Setsuna, don't you still have your powers at least? Or did they take them?" Ami asked, looking over her spiral notebook.

"I can try." she said. "PLUTO PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!" The transformation worked but instead of her skirt a black colored diaper covered everything from between her legs to just below the bow on her chest. "DEAD SCREAM!" the orb was smaller and hit Usagi by accident, but all it caused her to do was giggle. "Hey that tickles!"

"Um... Interesting..." Ami said, scribbling down some more, now squeezing the pencil in her fist because she was too small now to hold in normally. "What are the ages now?" she asked, looking around at everyone.

"Setsuna and Hotaru are infants." said Artemis. "Haruka and Michiru are kindergartners and the rest of you are toddlers."

"Maybe you should all transform." said Luna. "At least this way we don't have to worry about clothes for you, let's just pray that a Youma doesn't choose now to attack us."

They all nodded, and a minute later, they were all in uniform, with the same embarrassing change as Setsuna. "Um... These feel weird" Usagi said, pulling at the diaper.

"We may be in these for a while so get used to them." said Michiru looking like, at least for the moment, she didn't need them. "I'm more worried about how we explain this to our friends and family."

"I suggest we keep it secret, maybe say that we are on a school trip" Ami said, Standing and toddling back and forth, thinking. "Then we find a way to investigate. For now, it seems that we still have our minds, which we should be thankful for" she said grimly, "But, from the way things are progressing, I think our minds will develop to match our bodies, though at an extremely slow pace..."

"Alright then we can't stay here." said Rei. "Does anyone know where we can stay while this is happening?" Makoto raised her hand. "I know where there's an old nursery school, they moved to another building but some of the stuff is still there so in case our bodies need anything like that we can hold out for a little while."

"Alright, but the problem is... How are we going to get there? It would look strange for a group of babies to walk down the street" Makoto said.

"We could try the Sailor Teleport." said Hotaru. "But we may have to do it more than once to get there,"

"Hm... Well, let's all try it together, so we could get farther and have to use less teleports" Ami said, getting on the table. "Alright, let's get in a circle, and gather what energy we have" she said.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" It took them three tries but they got to nursery school's play area in the back. "This place looks like it's been empty for over a year." said Ami. "Well we better try to clean this place up as best we can."

"Easier said then done" Haruka said sarcastically, walking into the building. "Hm... A basic, empty nursery from the look of it" She said, wiping dust away.

Luna and Artemis then came in from another door. "Where have you two been?" asked Setsuna.

"You pant left us behind at the last pant stop." said Luna. "Just pant let us pant catch our breath and pant we can try to help."

"Alright" Ami said, before her eyes widened. "Wait!" she said, toddling up to the two cats. "You two can turn into human beings, correct?"

"Yes, but it doesn't always work." said Artemis.

"Well then, could you both pose as babysitters for the time being?" she asked, looking at them both.

"Of course. I hope this works." said Luna. The two closed their eyes and a few moments later they became human.

"Ok we're in business." said Artemis. "So after we clean this place up is there anything you need?"

"We need to find a way to look into the Silver Millennium, to see how it is effected" Setsuna said, after being set down and now trying to stand.

"Ok, I'll try to set up something." said Luna writing down something a notepad she found. "Artemis you better go and get the items on this list I made." Artemis read the list. "Formula, baby food, diapers, pacifiers. Are you sure we need these?" "They may not have shown it yet but they may have the physical needs of babies now and I'd rather be prepared."

"Yes, but pacifiers? Why pacifiers?" Haruka asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Calm down, these are just precautions" Luna said, starting to clean.

After a few hours the nursery school was looking clean. The place would be bright a cheery if the power wasn't out. "Guess we'll have to figure out how to get electricity and water, fortunately I can fake identities for me and Artemis while we try to figure out what's going on in the timeline and how to reverse this. Artemis came in with bags of baby supplies and a black eye. "What happened to you?

"We need to find a way to get money." he said. "Oh and if a guy named Bruno comes, tell him I'm not here.

"Did... Did you steal those?" Minako asked, looking up at one of the only two adults here.

"Let's just say that this eye is down payment on a loan."

On the other side of the place, Usagi was looking at the play area then picked up a block. "Well, since we don't have any other way to spend our time we might as well play."

"You are really getting into this role, huh Usagi?" Said Rei, thumping her on the back of the head as she walked by, going over to the crib area to look around." Kinda feels like a zoo with all the bars. I wonder if we could get used to sleeping here."

In the snack room Makoto and Michiru looked up at the high chairs. "Looks like my all be eating in these pretty soon." said Makoto.

"At least we've stopped getting younger." said Michiru. "But since were now about nine months old we may not be able to stand or walk pretty soon."

"My legs feel week already" Makoto said, getting a small step ladder and putting it to the table. "Wanna get a snack?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" said Michiru.

"Well, I was going to see what Artemis brought back" she said, climbing up to the cabinets. "Looks like he got jarred baby food and some of those cookies that teething babies suck on. I think we could use a cookie right now, especially Setsuna, she must be feeling real low because of what happened to her planet."

"Yeah" she said, passing down the box before slowly going back down. On the last step, she slipped and fell hard on her bottom.

"Are you ok?" asked Michiru. "Fine, my diaper cushioned the fall." said Makoto. "You know something I've been wondering about. If these diapers are part of our senshi uniforms how do they get changed?"

"I hope we don't have to find out."

In the other room, Usagi was working on making a sloppy tower out of blocks, when she looked to the side and saw Setsuna, alone and depressed. She toddled over and looked at her. "You ok Pluto?" she asked, plopping down next to her.

"Not really." she said. "At first when I read about what happened to my planet, I felt like somehow I did something to make my world less important. Now that this has happened, I feel like crawling into a hole and hide for a couple of years."

"Ah, don't be so down. These are just something these dummy scientists said. You are still very important" she said, crawling over and hugging her. "I'm sure that they'll change their minds and even if they don't I can change it back when I become queen."

Setsuna sniffled. "Thank You."

Meanwhile Ami and Haruka looked into a bathroom that surprisingly had a tub in it. "I wonder why they had a tub?" said Haruka.

"My guess is that it was used if someone got really dirty outside."

Minako and Hotaru came in around then. "Luna and Artemis want to talk to all of us." Hotaru said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ami asked, looking back at the two while hanging from the side of the tub.

"They say they want to go over how we should go over how we are going search for a solution and how things may go on around here.

"Oh, alright. Coming Haruka?" she asked, getting down and toddling behind the two others.

"Sure, whatever" she said boredly, following as well

They all gathered in the nursery area. "We managed to get up a type of search computer." said Luna hopefully we find an answer before you are regressed mentally as well."

Usagi then gasped. "I just remembered! Mamoru gets his power from the Earth, what if has affected him too?"

"Well, we don't exactly know the full extent of the effect, or even if it is the higher powers doing this. For all we know, it may be a dark force" Artemis replied, looking over to Luna.

"We'll go check on him shortly." Luna said reassuringly. "From what the computer readouts have told us you all will lose the ability to walk or stand very soon so you will have to crawl. I wouldn't be surprised if you lose control of your body functions or be unable to speak in anything other than baby talk."

"Approximately how soon should we lose some of those functions?" Ami asked, now worried, as she had trouble even forming that first word.

"Our best guess is that walking will go first." said Artemis. "And you'll all lose that within the hour. You would unable use complex words by tomorrow morning and then bowel and balder control soon after that."

"Alright... And how long before... total regression?" Makoto asked, gulping.

"We still don't know." said Luna. "About a month, but you will steadily regress mentally until then. On the upside even then it might still be reversible, we hope."

"Alright... But can you search for Chibiusa on that computer?" Usagi asked, looking at Luna hopefully.

"We're doing that now." said Luna. "We'll let you know the moment we find anything."

"In the meantime Luna and I have been thinking about what to do for money and we thought that the best thing to do right now is to reopen this place and take care of other children for a couple of hours a day, that is if you all don't mind being around real babies in your state."

"Alright..." they all agreed, though a bit reluctantly. "You think that other people might be affected, and maybe it could have nothing to do with Pluto?" Ami asked Luna, as the others left to investigate.

"That is possible, for right now it's starting to get late. We'll start to get a meal ready for you. Until then you all should try to take it easy, you've had a rough day.

"Yeah..." she walked away, yawning, as she went to find a library to read in, since by tomorrow, she probably won't be able to anymore...

Haruka and Michiru had toddled over to Hotaru who was looking at a cute lamp near a changing table. "You don't seem that upset over what happened." Haruka said.

"Well this happened to me before." Hotaru said. "Last time this happened all at once but looking back it sort of felt like a vacation, since I have to take another one I figure I might as well enjoy it."

"Yes, but in the other one, you progressed back quickly. For this one, we might grow back slower or even never" Michiru said, afraid at her own words.

"Yeah that does worry me. Still if we do change back this will become another good memory."

"Hotaru... Do you like being like this?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if I had a choice, I would have rather have not been turned into a baby again. But if since I have been I might as well enjoy it, and this time I hope maybe all of you can enjoy it with me."

"Hmpf... I rather just destroy whoever did this to us" Haruka said, plopping down onto her bottom, which made Michiru giggle. But one evil eye from the blonde girl made her instantly go quiet.

Minako was looking over herself and the changes made in her uniform. "You know guys I've been thinking; the way our uniforms changed I think we wore them like this before."

"When?" asked Rei.

"Back in the Silver Millennium, from the way Setsuna's attack only tickled Usagi at this age our powers are only really good as playthings so we could get better at using them before we could actually fight."

"Hm... so all of our attacks could not really harm us" Rei replied, getting up and toddling over.

"Yeah, maybe we should all try it out." said Makoto. "But we may want to have Luna here in case you're wrong."

"Alright. Usagi, could you go get her?" Rei asked, looking at the meatball headed girl.

"Why do I have to get her?" She snapped back.

"Because you are the most useless out of all of us!" Rei yelled, sticking her tounge out.

"Just for that I'm going to test my powers on you first!" as toddled to the kitchen area she fell on her bottom three times, so she started crawling just so she wouldn't fall down again. When she got there she couldn't find Artemis. "Luna where's Artemis?" "Oh, we went over to get Mamoru, whether or not he's affected we could use him over here." Usagi cringed at the tought of her boyfriend seeing her this way. "Well we could use you right now, we were going to try out our powers to see if they all have weakend." "That's a good idea, I'll just get a first aid kit and then we can start."

The minute Usagi walked back into the room, the yell of "Mars Fire Ignite!" was heard form the other side of the room, as Mars launched her attack.

Usagi started giggling as soon as the attack hit her, only feeling slightly warm as well as being tickled. "Ok you asked for it! Moon Tiara Action!"

Rei started giggling as well, falling on her back and kicking her legs as the thing bumped her. "Hm... Interesting..." Makoto said, looking at the two.

After a short while it turned out all of thier powers had been affected the same way and Luna was looking at nine baby girls giggling on the floor. "Well now that you have enojyed your new 'toys' it's just about time you had dinner you must all be hungry by now." "Well you better make room for more." said Artemis as he carried in a infantized Mamoru and four other boys came in.

"The Shitennou?!" gasped Luna.

"Who hasn't been affected by this?!?" Rei yelled out, getting up.

Mamoru started to speak. "Don't worry about them, these are the real Shitennou. I found these four stones yesterday and it turned out that they were trapped in them by Beryl. I was going to tell you today but as you can see..."

"Well at any rate we can discuss this over dinner." said Luna. "You can choose what you want tonight, just keep in mind it will still be baby food."

They all agreed and walked into the kitchen, where they were helped into feeding chairs by the adults. "I think the standard meal will be fine" Ami said, looking aorund at the rest.

"I remember them." said Setsuna. "They were Endymion's bodyguards that and..." she was looking at the inner senshi. "What?" asked Minako seeing the boys were blushing. "Nothing, at least nothing to tell you right now." Setsuna said as Artemis tied a bib around her neck.

The inner girls looked at her for a moment, before being distracted as plates were set in front of them. One by one, they started eating. All together, it seemed that everything was alright, with only a few mistakes here and there.

"I guess we also have to drink from a bottle." Zoicite said. Haruka then shrugged. "Well it's better than being thirsty."

"Well, it will definatley be a new experiance for you all" Luna said as she filled bottles and handed them to Artemis to pass out.

It took a short while for them to figure it out after that they sucked the bottles contents and were looking sleepy. "Guess we better put them to bed." said Artemis.

"Yes... How bout I round up the girls and put them in their own nursery why you take the boys" Luna said, already starting to lift Usagi, who was full out asleep by now.

"You know." Artemis said. we may have to change them in the morning. They may have control of thier bodies, but that may only be while they are awake.

"Yes, I know that all too well" she said, gesturing to Usagi, where a wet spot was already forming on the diaper. "Let us put them to bed and check the computer before going to sleep ourselves" she said, picking up a few more.

"Well by morning they may all need a change. While we're at it we better use the computer to set up our 'business'."

She nodded. A few minutes later, she them all in cribs and was at the computer, wiating for Artemis as she brought up the program to search for people.

Artemis walked in, looking around. "So, any luck?"

"It seems that Chibi-Usa is at the Time Gate, but I can't tell if this has affected her. From what I can find it seems to be affecting Senshi and those with similar powers."

"Hm... Is there any way to get to the door?"

"Setsuna might still be able to allow us passage. I'll ask as soon as she wakes up."

"Alright. Have you picked up on any effects in the Dark Kingdom?"

"No, whatever this is it seems to be originating in somewhere in the Kuiper Belt." (FYI, the Kuiper Belt is a series of planet sized objects that Pluto is a part of. Other bodies include Sedna and Eris informally nicknamed Xena until recently)

"Hm... All small planets...How much power is emanating from it?"

"Doesn't seem to be that much compared to what we faced before, seems the problem is in the wavelength of the energy."

"Well, how big is that?" he asked, sitting next to her and looking at the screen

"My guess is about the same as the Senshi's are, er used to be. But I can't even tell if this thing is even alive."

"Well, we need to find a way to cut off the energy prematurely, so we can get whatever it is to notice and come down here" he said

I may find a way but it will take a little time for the computer to give us a detailed scan.

"Alright, but the most important thing right now is to both start up this business, and find who all this has effected. Who knows? Maybe all teens are like this..."

"Or at least those who have Senshi like powers, but if this thing gets stronger it may affect everyone, including us. What name do you think we should give this place?"

"Hm... Galaxy Nursery?" he said, shrugging

"Sounds good." Now we just forge the needed paperwork and we should be in business by tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll take care of that" he said, printing out several sheets

"Ok, by tomorrow it should be set up. We should try to get some sleep before then.

"Alright" he said, looking over to her and smiling. "See you in bed" he said, winking as he turned back and filled out the papers

"We're not married let, you get the couch tonight."

"Oh, meOW" he said, chuckling

The next morning Galaxy Nursery was open. "I wonder who will come first?" wondered Setsuna/

Luna came into the nursery. "Everyone awake?" she asked, clicking on the light

"Um. I think so but we all have work for you two." said Ami. "And you my want a nose pin."

"Yeah" Ami said sadly, as she sat down, the rest of the group now getting up from their slumber

After everyone was ready Artemis looked out the front door. "Wonder who our first customer will be?"

"I have no idea. But I have a strange feeling that is might not be very surprising" Luna said, walking over to the front desk and sitting

Setsuna crawled up in a black one-piece outfit with snaps at the bottom. "Thanks again for finding these for us. It would be odd to try to explain little senshi out fits to visiting parents." "No problem, just make sure everyone acts the part."

Artemis was in the changing room, nose pin on his nose, changing both Usagi and Minako at the same time. "Jeez guys, you shouldn't have eaten so much" he said, wiping them

Around then the bell at the door rang. "Welcome to Galaxy Nursery Mrs.?" Luna said. "Osaka. And this here is little Naru. Mrs. Tsukino recommended this place to me after she said that her daughter plays here."

Artemis walked out, now holding the blondes. "Who's here?" he asked Luna, looking at the new customer

"Artemis may I have a word with you?" Luna drug him out of earshot. "That's the mother of one of Usagi's friends from school, and that baby is that friend. The odd thing is that she said that Usagi's mother told her about this place. It looks like those who know those who are regressed have their memories altered."

"Hm... then there is a possibility that this power might be more then we could take. If we don't do something soon... Then we might forget that they are Sailor Scouts" he said, thinking deeply

"It might also have something to with the fact that we aren't from this planet. Naru seems to be a baby in mind and body so those with powers might be able to fight this off longer."

"Alright, but we probably only have a month, like the girls" he said, looking at Usagi, who in turn was looking at Naru. "Well, I guess our guess was correct" he said, sighing

"And if this is the case I guess we can expect the relatives any of them have to come and pick them up at the end of the day." A couple of hours later parents had brought more babies, a number of them familiar to the senshi. At that point they heard Rei crying. "Don't know why I did that." she said. "Looks like the instincts of your body are making you act in certain ways even though you have the mind of an adult." said Artemis.

"So... Whenever I feel uncomfortable, I am going to whine?" she asked, looking up at the white haired man. He nodded. "That blows" she said, sniffling

"It's not just that." motioning to Kunzite and Minako who were giggling while playing a game. "You'll all also be more playful."

She huffed, turning away from the two. "I refuse to act like that" she said, very defiantly

"You may not feel that way for long." said Luna. "Although I would expect you and Haruka to throw a temper tantrum first." she whispered to herself.

"Hey, I heard that!" she yelled up to the tall woman, pointing at her, a vein pulsing in her forehead

"It's just about nap time. We'll research more then and try to reverse this."

"Yeah, and we might want to stay on our toes. I can sense a strange energy around..." Artemis said, carrying several of the new girls

Meanwhile a shadowy figure picked from behind a tree. "Don't worry you'll all see why I'm doing this, that is after I take over for your new playmates."

Artemis twitched, setting them all in their respective cribs. "There it is again. Luna, don't you feel it?"

"I felt a wave of dizziness, but there is definitely some kind of presence nearby."

"Think we should check it out?" he said, tucking them in and putting on a night light

"Wait, now it's gone. Whatever was here has left. We should run a scan of the area though just to be safe."

"Alright, I'm on it" he said, walking over to their special hidden computer system, typing in some information

"Nothing, whatever it was it was careful to not to leave any tracks behind. That indicates it's intelligent."

"From the power we felt, they were temporarily in the area. What do you make of it?"

"It doesn't seem to be evil in and of itself. But it could be a neutral power someone is using against us. Maybe we should examine the Kuiper Belt again."

He nodded and typed information in, zooming in on that specific area

"That's weird; the strength of the energy was grown. Not by much but it's giving out some interference."

"Hm... Think they are preparing for another attack?" Artemis asked, leaning back

"No, more like they just finished one. Perhaps every person that's affected either by regression or memory rewrite seems to make whatever it is stronger."

"Well then, we have to find a hole in the power and start draining it" Artemis said. "Then we get at least some power to fight back"

"It's hard with all the interference, whoa just felt dizzy again." "Same here. You think they're attacking us?"

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Luna asked, standing and looking at he companion

"Of course. Still we can't be sure if they are regressing us or trying to rewrite our memories."

"Alright, let's test. Artemis, who is Minako?" she asked quickly

"My charge and Sailor Venus. Ok now your turn when we came in here the top of the cribs was level to our thighs where does it stop now?"

"Should still be the top of our thighs" se said, walking into the crib room again

"Hello there." said an odd looking woman standing in front of the cribs. "I know you want find out what's going on but that's going to have wait until after your nap." she then raised a dart gun and then every thing went black for the two human felines.

Usagi's eyes slowly opened as she saw a strange looking man staring down at her. "Hello there."

"Who are you? Where are Luna and Artemis?"

"They're taking nap in one of the other cribs, we had to accelerate their regression to match yours, but trust me they are safe and we don't mean you humans any harm."

Minako woke up in the next crib, rubbing her eyes and looking over. "Well, that still doesn't explain who you two are. Who are you?" she asked, sleepily

"We are, shall we say, guardians of transition. The era of ice that will precede Crystal Tokyo is about to arrive. However there are those from beyond this world that would take advantage of this time to attack you. We determined that the best way to protect your world was to first regress the population and hide them in a shelter where you will all remain in infancy for the thousand years between now and when The Avatar would awaken.

"What?!?" Usagi yelled, getting up on her tiny legs, "You can't do that! We can't live like babies for a thousand years!" she shrieked, not believing a word of what this person just said

A strange Woman came in. "I'm afraid that you will like the alternative even less. But for what it's worth it will seem completely natural when your minds match your bodies."

Setsuna then spoke. "So this has nothing to do with my planet getting demoted?"

"No, but still we're sorry for what the coincidence of the two events must have put you through."

Ami stood up, having heard the entire thing. "I hope I am not bothering you, but what, exactly, was the alternative?" she asked, looking up at the taller woman.

"Yeah, what was it?" Usagi asked, turning back to the adults.

"During the coming time there will be a very powerful evil force. It will exhaust it self like a powerful storm but if it sensed developed intelligence on this planet, even in stasis, it would be compelled to wipe it out. This was the only way we could save everyone on the planet."

"But couldn't it simply track us down and destroy us?" Ami retorted. Everyone immediately turned their heads, wondering what the response would be.

"The key word is 'developed intelligence'. This way your minds would be too immature for it to pick up. The regression of your bodies is mostly a measure to reinforce your minds into thinking you are infants."

"So... what do we do? I don't want to sit here and be completely useless!" Rei yelled, tearing up slightly and stomping her foot.

The woman turned to her. "You still have access to your powers, by the time you get out of it your control from around a thousand years of 'Play' with them will bring you to new levels that will help you deal with threats that you otherwise would not be able to handle. The man turned to one of the other cribs. "Looks like the 'kittens' are starting to wake up."

Artemis and Luna slowly sat up, rubbing their eyes. "What's going on?" Artemis asked, standing up and grabbing the bars, almost falling over.

Luna had something of a grimace on her face after hearing the explanation. "I don't suppose changing back to our feline forms would make us adult cats instead of kittens."

"I'm afraid not." said the man.

"Well I don't suppose you would be so kind as to give us your names."

The male looked towards his female partner. "Do you suppose it's too much to do that?" he asked

"I guess not. He is Castor and I am Pollux, we come from a star in the constellation you call Gemini.

Setsuna looked up at them. "Gemini? I was not familiar that creatures as powerful as yourselves came from, that area" she said.

"Well, we try to keep a low profile." said Castor. "I guess we should get you all ready for when your parents arrive." Makoto then squeaked. "But my parents are dead." Pollux turned to Castor and whispered. "Why don't we keep that a surprise for now?"

He nodded. "Well then, all of you go ahead and get ready" he said, starting to let them onto the floor. When they were loose, Usagi crawled over to Setsuna. "What do you know about these people?"

"I have heard of a species that are always born as male and female pairs of twins form that area. Each pair always acts as one but they were never hostile. I don't know where they got their powers but I have feeling we can trust them.

"Yes, but a thousand years as babies?!? And what is this threat that they talked about?" Minako asked, getting next to Usagi.

"I heard stories, rumors really, about a negative energy that acts like a storm. It seems to form naturally every few thousand years and is attracted to worlds with developed intelligent life. After about a thousand years it dissipates and dies out. Most worlds with senshi could deflect it, but it would require a level of power we haven't reached yet. As for why babies, I suppose it would have also worked if they regressed our world to the stone age but it carried the risk of us going past it on our own. This way we would not develop until it was safe to do so."

"Well, how exactly do they have us plan to live?" Ami asked.

"And what about the parents? What will happen to them?" Makoto asked.

Setsuna pulled her diaper up. "Well regressing the whole population of the planet would still take some time. My guess is that they will be regressed once everyone in the younger generation becomes babies. As for how we'll live they probably have some city sized nursery areas constructed when everyone's regression is complete, that is to say everyone is a baby in body and mind."

They all were silent, looking at each other. "But... They can't do this" Usagi said, thinking.

Michiru shrugged. "It seems like they are acting on someone else's orders, most likely the Guardian of the Galaxy Cauldron. As embarrassing as it seems all of this seems to be in our best interest. We may have no choice as Hotaru put it 'Take a vacation from adulthood' even though it's going to be a very long one."

"But couldn't we fight it? I mean, they seem powerful enough to regress the entire planet... Why not lend us powers to fight this force?" Rei said

"It doesn't work like that." said Setsuna. "It has to work by expanding our powers by use. We could all train but there doesn't seem to be enough time. The other advantage to this is that we'll have about a thousand years worth of experience from using our powers like toys."

"But... but..." Usagi looked down, trying to think of an argument.

Makoto sighed. "How long before we become full babies?" she asked, looking at her.

"From the way they're picking things up, two days." said Setsuna.

Haruka pouted. "It stinks but it seems like there's nothing we can do for now. Might as well hang out with the other rugrats."

Usagi grumbled, but followed the rest as they gathered into the playroom -  
MAJOR Big Thanks to Richforce and Black Samurai for Doing the First Chapter For Me

R/R Y'all 


	2. Hyrule

Here's Chapter 2 -  
Nicci was in bed, and found Link in Her Dream.  
In The Dream, Weeks have passed since Link's long and intense journey through the land of Termina. As he walked home towards the Kokiri Village, he began to reflect back on all his adventures. He had been through so much at such a young age, but he knew as well as anyone that this was for the good of all people. His last adventure particularly took him off guard considering all he had wanted to do was find his lost friend, Navi the fairy.  
But after defeating the evil Majora and Ganon, all in a span of three weeks, Link felt like he needed a much deserved break. But first, in order to seal the Master Sword and the Door of Time once again, he had to return the three crown jewels of the Temple of Time back to their rightful owners. He first returned the Zora Sapphire to Princess Ruto of Zora's Domain, and then returned the Goron Ruby to Darunia of Goron City. All that was left was the Great Deku Tree's Kokiri Emerald.  
But as Link approached the Great Deku Tree's mouth so that he could enter it and place the emerald back in its center, he heard a familiar sounding cry.  
"HEY! Don't put that back!" it shouted. Just before he could look around and find the source of the cry, Link was suddenly startled when a white flash quickly covered up his eyesight. It was only for a split second, but it was enough to make Link drop the emerald. It hit the ground and shattered into several pieces.  
Link was, of course, shocked to see such an important piece of the Master Sword puzzle broken before him. Before he could even think about picking up the loose pieces, the white flash streaked by him again. This time, it stopped to hover over the emerald pieces. As this figure lowered itself towards the pieces, Link right away recognized this figure.  
"Navi!" Link shouted. Navi, however, didn't say anything. As she touched the many scattered pieces of the Kokiri Emerald, her white glow suddenly became a more green color. She also shined brighter than ever. So much that Link had to cover his eyes temporarily. By the time the flash had withered away, Link looked to see that nothing had changed... except for the more human-sized fairy that stood right in front of him.  
"Navi? Is that you?" Link asked as he looked up to his fairy comrade. She looked about 5'4" to Link's best educated guess.  
"Yeah... I'm just fine, of course." Navi said. She then looked down over herself, and down at Link, "Ah... perfect! Just as I hoped would happen." she continued.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Link said.  
"Oh, Link. So adventurous, yet still so naive. Don't you know? If any one of us fairies ever laid a hand on at least one fragment of the Kokiri Emerald, it would grant us powers beyond even our own comprehension. And luckily enough, this just happens to be one of my new powers." Navi said, referring to the fact that she was no longer the tiny fairy that Link would constantly ignore many times in the past. And Nicci Knew.  
"Well, listen. We should go inside the Great Deku Tree. Maybe we can find a cure for your condition." Link said. He offered his hand to Navi, but she just slapped it away.  
"Ugh! Is that how you continue to treat me after all I've been through. You don't even understand what it's like when you're so tiny and hardly anyone else will talk to you!" Navi shouted.  
"Navi, please calm down..." Link said.  
"You have no idea how it is to be a mere ball of light, no one able to see your beauty. The unseen one. Now you will!" Navi shouted. As her frustration reached its greatest peak of the day, she pointed her finger at Link. Link could only watch as his body glowed green and Navi seemed to be getting taller.  
Smaller and smaller Link shrunk until he was no bigger than three inches tall, about the same size Navi used to be at. But Navi didn't smile at all over the fact that she was already towering over her 'former' master. She wanted more.  
"I was going to shrink you to fairy size, but your lack of comprehension needs extreme ways." Navi said. Again she pointed her finger at the tiny hero, who began to shrink once more. Link began to shake in fear considering that his guardian fairy was doing this to him, and he had no idea just how small he was going to get. He tried not to think of Navi going down the extreme route, like making him as small as an ant. Heck, there was always the chance he'd end up even smaller than one!  
Link's vision blurred from the now intense green light that Navi was causing. His head felt dizzy and he could hear Navi's laugh on the distance. It was quite a powerful and sinister laugh, which could not bode well for our still-shrinking hero. At only half an inch tall, Navi was quite the goddess compared to his puny size. Link tried all he could to get Navi to stop.  
"No! Navi, please stop! What have I ever done to harm you!?" Link shouted. Obviously, as small as he was, Navi couldn't possibly hear that. Even if she did, it didn't look as if she would stop her spell anytime soon.  
Navi watched with delight as Link got smaller. Her acute vision allowed her to see Link rather clearly, though it was nearing the point where she would have to strain a little. Finally, when he was only a measly 1/64th of an inch, she stopped. Navi laughed softly once more before she picked up the microscopic-sized hero. She held him right directly in front of her face.  
"Well, hero! It seems the tables have turned, have they?" Navi said. She could see Link pleading with her once more, but she could barely make out what he was saying.  
"What was that? You're going to have to speak up, dear!" Navi said. Her voice was so incredibly loud to Link that he had to cover his ears.  
"Now, it's time you went somewhere that you've never been into. A fairy's mouth!" Navi said. She slowly opened her mouth and placed the tiny Link inside before closing it once again. Inside, Link was sitting nervously on Navi's large tongue, wondering what she was going to do with him. It was sight almost all too familiar for Link having once been inside a giant fish named Jabu-Jabu. The white teeth was especially making him nervous, knowing that as small as he was, he could very easily be crushed by them. Then, Link felt the surface beneath him moving. Navi was moving her tongue. She first moved it up towards the top of her mouth, slamming Link against the ceiling and making him fall back down for the tongue. Navi could only smile to herself knowing that she had full control of Link. Finally, she decided to spit him back out. By this point, she didn't care that the paln of her hand was covered in her own saliva. All that mattered was that Link was a part of that mess.  
Navi set Link down gradually on the ground, taking care not to harm her new prize. "Look upon your new, beautiful goddess..." Navi said down to Link. Link was at the same time scared by her size but amazed by her beauty. He looked up at titanic Navi. Even her bare feet towered over him. Her blue dress seemed to tower on for eternity, and her big, smirking face was looking down onto him. "Why don't we play a little game?" Navi said. She then raised her foot high above the tiny Link, but lowered it slow enough for Link to jump out of the way. Link then started to run in the opposite direction, hoping that by some virtue of luck that his shrinking spell would be reversed. Navi just played along with Link's game, missing him on purpose for every step she took. It seemed she was trying to give Link the impression that he really was running away from a giant fairy.  
Finally, though, Navi placed both of her feet on each side of Link, leaving him with little chance to escape.  
"Well now, I would play with you for a little more time. But I've got much bigger plans for myself and my fairy friends. But more importantly... for Hyrule." Navi said. Link gasped at the sound of that as she picked him up again and started to carry him off towards the forest. She entered what Link knew to be Saria's house. Link held on tight as she dropped him inside one of the nearby wooden pots.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Saria will play with you better than I did. Of course, that all depends on if she finds you and whether or not she mistakes you for a measly bug!" Navi said, laughing as she walked away from her target. She could just hear Link's screams for help echo through the opening of the pot as she walked outside the house and back towards the Great Deku Tree.  
Once there, Navi looked down at the remaining shards of the Kokiri Emerald.  
"If I grab all of these..." Navi said to herself. She kneeled down and picked up the rest of the shards. Soon enough, every piece began to glow green, along with Navi's body. Eventually, there was a slight stretching noise as Navi began to grow in size. Bigger and bigger she grew. When she stop, it seemed nobody knew. Except for Navi. All she was doing as the rising sensation continued was smiling, knowing that just moments from now, the world would be at her feet.  
Finally, her growth stopped at 300 feet tall. From mere inches to 300 feet tall, it was quite a change for the energetic Navi. And now it was time that she put her new size to use. Navi looked down and noticed all the Kokiri children walking through the forest, with their fairy guardians in tow.  
"I will make them all pay! I will show all those tiny children just what we fairies are really about!" Navi said to herself.  
Activity in the Kokiri Forest was halted when some felt the beams from the sun were too much for them. For those children that were able to look up, they screamed when they could see it was a giantess, but of course, not just any giantess... "Look! It's a giant fairy!" One of the children exclaimed. Many were finally able to look up and see the giant Navi approaching. Of course, none of them really knew it was Navi for sure. She, along with the rest of the Kokiri fairies, had just been mere sparkles hovering around the sky. Everyone ran away when Navi took her first step into the forest. She not only used her large feet to crush many of the houses, but she also flapped her wings and caused a huge gust that knocked many of the children right off their feet. As soon as Navi felt the children were harmed enough, she spoke out. "Fairies of the Kokiri Forest! Join me now, and free yourself from your life of slavery! Give me more power than I'll ever need, and I'll make sure the whole kingdom realizes just what we fairies are made of!" Navi said. The surprised fairies, despite feeling stunned at the sight of a giant fairy, immediately flew up to Navi. Some of them asked how she got so big. "The power of the Kokiri Emerald was fused with me. Now I can change my size and the size of anyone I wish... like this!" Navi said with a smile. Soon they nodded as they started to realize her intentions. Just then, Navi glowed green once again, and every single fairy in the forest found themselves growing to human size, just like Navi had done earlier. The fairies floated back to the ground to stand beside their masters.  
"I am going for a while to test the extent of my power. I would like it, however, if you would keep the Kokiri under control while I am away." Navi said to the fairies. The children stared in horror at the fairies that had just grown to human-size. "It's time for you little children to know what it's like to be tiny!" Navi said.  
Then, Navi glowed green once more, and every Kokiri child, from Saria to Mido, found themselves shrinking to tiny size. Navi felt it wouldn't be too long before they would be at the mercy of their own guardian fairies. Navi thought back to all the times she had been roughed up when she was merely the size of a fairy. She smiled knowing that it was now the childrens' turn to suffer while the fairies prove they were no longer the outcasts that their owners had so cruelly made them.  
But now was not the time to admire. Navi had much bigger things in store for Hyrule. She wanted so bad to make sure the entire kingdom knew that fairies are not to be treated in such ignorant fashion. So she decided to take the skies in search of her next location. Eventually, she decided that attack Hyrule Castle Town would be the best place to show off her new power. In addition, she could send the royal family a little message, that she was the new power of Hyrule. She immeadiatly headed for the castle town. When she felt like she was completely over it, she stopped flapping her wings and allowed herself to make contact with the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked everyone and everything off the ground. As the people got back to their feet, they started to take off to avoid being crushed by the giant fairy.  
"That's right, puny humans! Run before you fall before my might! Not that you'd listen to us fairies in the first place..." Navi said. She took a few steps back and started to flap her wings again. This time, she was flapping them in a horizontal motion, causing the wind force to blow downward and all over the town. Everyone was caught up in the whirlwind, where they eventually met their end to either Navi's body or to the rock-solid pavement below. The few that survived were far too weak to survive any longer had they tried to escape.  
"Because I am Navi, soon to be ruler of this kingdom of Hyrule! We fairies have been surpressed for too long. Now we will receive what we deserve!" Navi shouted. After crushing a few more buildings in the Hyrule Market, which left it in ruins by now, Navi turned her attention towards Hyrule Castle itself.  
When Navi said she was going to finally prove the fairies' worth to Hyrule, she had meant it. And she felt the best way to do it was to assume a central spot at Hyrule Castle, where she could oversee all that was happening in Hyrule. Navi looked down at Hyrule Castle and smiled. At her original size, it was a completely vast structure, but now it couldn't even rise up to her knees. Navi peeked inside one of the windows to see the young Zelda panicking wildly over the sight. Navi quickly thrust her hand inside and grabbed the tiny princess as she tried to make an escape. Zelda screamed in agony over the situation.  
"NOOOO!!! Please don't hurt me!" Zelda shouted. Navi just smiled.  
"Now why would I want to hurt you? I just want to make sure you continue your suffering, then you can join those who have tried to oppose me." Navi said. She decided to be a little lenint on Zelda considering she was the fair princess of Hyrule, and one of the few people to not have done anything to harm Navi over Link's past journeys.  
But she couldn't just drop her to the ground and let her run away. With the magic she possessed, even if she was not considered a sage just yet, surely she would try any means possible to stop her. So Navi decided to do the next best thing.  
"You can wait here until I can find some use out of you." Navi said. Zelda was confused but started struggling as soon as Navi held the tiny princess above her cleavage. After letting her dangle freely for a few seconds, she dropped her headfirst. Zelda struggled to escape her fleshy prison but her attempt was in vain. Navi giggled as Zelda squirmed and moved. But now was the time to plot her next move.  
Just then, an idea crossed the giant fairy's mind. She remembered how there were two other spiritual stones in the land of Hyrule. The Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire. She began to think if the Kokiri Emerald gave her the ability to grow, she wondered what the other jewels could possibly do to her already powerful figure. Navi began to think of what she could search for. She knew that finding both gems wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park, even if she were a giantess. But she was not going to rest until the fairies had gained all the power they sought to gain. Navi figured that the Goron Ruby would be her best bet. It was located at Death Mountain, left there by Link earlier. Since it was on display again like before the Dodongo cave was sealed, it would be much easier to just take it from the center of Goron City. So when she arrived at Death Mountain, making sure to crush a few houses at Kakariko Village along the way, she looked inside at the entrance to Goron City. She then stuck her hand inside and began to dig around for the ruby. The deeper she stuck her hand, the more the entrance was cracking. For the Gorons, it was pandemonium as they tried their best to avoid being crushed by the huge hand. Some were unfortunate to get pinned by it, while others had to roll at high speeds to dodge it. Eventually, though, Navi finally feels something shiny and then starts to remove her hand from the caverns. She smiles as she sees a tiny Darunia in her hand, with the Goron's Ruby attached to his chest. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Darunia asked. Navi didn't say anything as she worked her fingers to rip the ruby right off Darunia. She held it in her hand as she set the Goron leader back down on the ground. "I'm borrowing this." Navi said. She then watched with joy as the ruby started to glow bright red, along with her entire body.  
"Ahhhh... the Goron Ruby. With this in my possession, I'll be able to create the ultimate landscape for my fellow fairies to wonder around in. Now to get the Zora Sapphire." Navi said to herself. Knowing where the jewel was located was easy for Navi, since she had known from Link that she always wore it around her neck. With that in mind, Navi began to flap her wings again as she slowly began her brief hover over to the Zora territory.  
Unlike Death Mountain, getting the jewel inside Zora's Domain wouldn't exactly be easy considering the way the place is laid out. Plus the fact that Ruto, who was guarding the sapphire herself, was near the back of the domain, a place hard to reach from the front. Luckily, Navi had a way around this, and the power of the Kokiri Emerald to make sure it happened. She glowed green once again and focused her energy on just how big she was going to be. Eventually, she found herself shrinking down to human size, ideal to get inside the domain. After shrinking, she landed within Jabu-Jabu's quarters and started to walk inside to the domain.  
The young Princess Ruto and King Zora were sitting patiently waiting for something to happen inside the domain, whether it was helping someone with swimming lessons or gathering fish for the nightly feast. Surely they wouldn't be ready to see a human-sized fairy just walk in from the back and ask for the Zora's Sapphire, but that's just what Navi was counting on.  
"Excuse me." Navi said. Ruto jumped at the sound.  
"Goodness! Can't you come from the front like most people do!?" Ruto shouted.  
"Well, you know us fairies. We can be pretty sneaky sometimes." Navi said.  
"Huh? Are you a great fairy by any chance?" King Zora asked.  
"Somewhat. Now, enough questions. I'm looking for the Zora's Sapphire." Navi said.  
"Why would you want that?" Ruto asked.  
"Just to show Hyrule that we fairies mean business from now on." Navi said.  
"Never! We can't just hand you this precious jewel of the Zora family! You must prove your worth!" King Zora shouted.  
"You mean like this?" Navi said. She then started to glow green once again. She watched with her usual face of joy as both King Zora and Ruto started to slowly diminish in size.  
"Wha... what is this!? We're shrinking!!" King Zora exclaimed. As Ruto watched to see herself shrink, she immediately noticed that the Zora's Sapphire wasn't shrinking with her. As soon as it was too big to stay even on her shoulders, that's when Navi extended her hands towards the shrinking princess and promptly took the jewel off. Navi just smiled as both her victims continued to shrink.  
"You're going to need water wings by the time I'm done with you." Navi said. Eventually, as Navi stopped glowing green, Ruto and King Zora were both mere inches tall. In fact, they had to flap their flippers just to stay afloat in the water that formerly touched their ankles. Of course, this was proving to be a problem for King Zora considering his high weight. As a final goodbye, Navi slightly kicked the water, close to where Ruto and King Zora were floating. It was only a small kick, but to the two shrunken Zoras, it was like being unfortunate victims of a tidal wave as they were sent flying through the water in many different directions. By the time the rush had stopped, Navi was gone and on her way back to the forest.  
But their was no sympathy in Navi's heart and soul. She had no regrets over the things she had been doing up to this point in time. Things like shrinking Link, Zelda, and now Princess Ruto to such a tiny size. Not to mention doing the same to the Kokiri children who were now forced to do their guardian fairies' bidding. And, of course, gathering the powers of the three ancient jewels and storing them in her body. Had she been treated better by everyone around her and not just by her owner, Link, then she wouldn't have to force herself to go on this power mad quest for setting Hyrule her way. As it stood right now, there was no turning back. Navi, at human size, had arrived at the Kokiri Forest once again. She stopped by one of the houses, where one of the fairies was toying with a tiny Saria.  
"Oh, welcome back, Navi!" The fairy said. Navi just nodded.  
"Having fun with Saria?" Navi asked.  
"You bet. I got her to beg for me, something that I always had to do with her whenever she wasn't playing with the ocarina." The fairy said. Navi looked down at the tiny Saria as she shivered with fear at her gigantic face.  
"I take it she is treating you well, Saria?" Navi asked.  
"Please! Why must you do this to us!? We Kokiris have never done anything to harm you!" Saria screamed. Navi could suddenly feel a little squirmish movement from her chest. She peeked inside to see Zelda moving around again. She had regained consciousness and it seemed she was trying to escape the fairy's wrath. Navi smiled knowing that she had shrunk as a result of herself shrinking to normal size back at Zora's Domain.  
"Excuse me for a moment. I have to drop off another flea I picked up from the Market." Navi said. The other fairy nodded as she went back to playing games with her tiny owner, Saria.  
Meanwhile, Navi went inside Saria's house and looked inside one of the wooden pots and saw the tiny Link still inside.  
"Hi, Linky... having fun in there?" Navi asked, cheerfully. Link just made a frowning face up at his 'goddess'  
"Thought so. Here, I brought home a playmate for you!" Navi said. She stood back up and pulled out the tiny Princess Zelda. She glowed green once again and shrunk her to the same microscopic size as Link was. Then she held her over the wooden pot's opening. Link could only feel depressed to see his beloved Zelda had been caught in Navi's magical spree through Hyrule.  
Zelda screamed as she was let go by Navi and was sent falling inside the pot. Luckily, Link catched her before she could have a painful landing.  
"Awww... that's so romantic. Link saving his princess!" Navi said. Link had finally heard enough.  
"Listen up, Navi! You've got to come to your senses! Think of all the adventures you and I had together! Think of how much you helped me in our final battle with Ganon! Why throw it all away now?" Link said.  
"You just don't get it, do you, Link? Just look at yourself and Zelda. Can't you see how limited you are in freedom at that size? This is no longer about tagging along or being forced to do one's bidding. It's about a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to see the world MY way. Not with you!" Navi said.  
"Yeah, but..." Before Link could say anymore, however, Navi clenched her fist and looked like she was about to strike the two inside, causing quite a scare for both Link and Zelda. But Navi pulled back and just looked sternly at the two.  
"I am not interested in any continues, saves, or retries! It's time that I moved on with my plan. Until then, why don't you two have fun since you're so close together?" Navi said. It was with that in mind that she left to head for the Great Deku Tree.  
Navi chose to unlock the powers of the Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire at the Great Deku Tree since that has long been a central point for guardian fairies like herself, and it was only appropriate that her plan start from there. First, Navi held the Goron's Ruby tightly in her hands. Her body began to glow red afterward, as did the jewel itself. After Navi's body stopped glowing, she threw the powerless jewel aside. The ruby landed right next to the Kokiri Emerald, which was back in one piece thanks to the efforts of the human fairies. Next was the Zora's Sapphire. As Navi held it in her hands, her body glowed blue this time around. Likewise, after she felt she had received all of the jewel's powers, she stopped glowing and threw the jewel aside.  
Navi took in a sigh of relief. She now had enough powers to be goddess-like in nature. But she wasn't about to act like a goddess anytime soon. She wanted to take her newfound power in strides. So she started to glow green once again, soon enlarging herself to 50 feet tall.  
"Fairies of the forest!" Navi shouted. All the fairies stopped their current activity to look up at their 'leader'  
"My quest is complete. I have attained the powers of the three jewels, all of which represent the courage, wisdom, and power that we fairies have sought to gain for so long. Now, please allow me to share my power with you." Navi said. She started to glow blue, instead of her normal green. She was reading the inner thought of each and every forest fairy, and amazingly, they seemed to be thinking the same thing that Navi was thinking.  
"I see, so you would like to live in a land where fairies have the upper hand? Well then, look no further than yours truly. For I have the solution to our problem!" Navi said. She glowed green once again, but this time, it was the other fairies that began to grow. Soon, all of Kokiri Forest was surrounded by about nine 50-foot-tall fairies, including Navi herself.  
"Now, my friends! Go out there and show Hyrule what we're truly made of! Make this land the way you want it to be!" Navi said, holding her hands in the air. All the fairies seemed to cheer in agreement, and soon enough, they took off for the skies for random locations throughout Hyrule. Navi was the last to leave. Now Kokiri Forest was completely quiet, except for the tiny screams of shrunken Kokiri children everywhere.  
It was pandemonium for Hyrule, no matter where you went. As it turned out, most of the areas in Hyrule (like Kakariko Village, Lon Lon Ranch, Zora's Domain, and Gerudo Valley) had two of the gigantic forest fairies each. They did all they could to stomp the lands of their former slaves, the ones that cared so little about them. Navi, in the meantime, stayed in Hyrule Field to do some magic of her own. She even took advantage of the Goron's Ruby powers and changed the land throughout Hyrule.  
As her body glowed red, Navi closed her hands and moved her hands gently in the small area directly west of Hyrule Castle. Trees were demolished just by sheer thought, and land was shifting up and down, sometimes spewing volcanic lava from underneath because the earth of this region was being modified so drastically. As the magic wore off and Navi opened her eyes, she marveled at her awesome powers and began to get a better idea of the kind of person she now was.  
Two weeks later Hyrule hadn't changed drastically, but it was still a dramatic series of change. For instance, the old Kakariko Village was completely destroyed by the forest fairies, yet Navi offered for them to move to the new region she had created west of Hyrule Castle. Although they were on their own to rebuild the place. The old village was replaced with building material that was to be used as a sanctuary for all the fairies of the world. For now, excess rocks and lava from a resurgent Death Mountain covered the area for the time being.  
Other changes felt minimal, but still necessary according to Navi's beliefs. Lake Hylia was greatly expanded to serve as a swimming pool for the fairies. Desert Colossus was completely flattened so that the desert spirits may rest in peace from the Gerudos. As for the Gerudos, their peace was being shattered by the fact that a great swamp was being formed over their land, thanks to Navi's ability to alter the land. And the Lost Woods was greatly expanded to cover even the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
While all these changes suited the fairies just fine, whether they were human-sized or 50 feet tall, they eventually started to grow tired of their newfound lifestyles, and they turned to Navi for advice. Once again, their opinions were almost unanimous. It seemed they could adjust better to life if they didn't have to deal with the normal humans of Hyrule. They were certainly a mixed bunch. Some accepted the fairies as part of their way of life as thanks for not changing their land, while others tried in every way possible to throw them out of their area. More often than not, these fairies had to enlarge themselves just so they could get the irate humans to settle down.  
Navi understood all these issues, and quickly came up with a solution as she looked up at the moonlit sky.  
"Girls, I think it's time we chose a new land to live on. One where we can live far away from the hustle and bustle of Hyrule. Far, far away." Navi said as she pointed up to the moon.  
"On the moon!? But how would we be able to survive in space?" one fairy asked.  
"If we just put our minds into ourselves, and we truly believe that we can live in such a location, then we can live there." Navi said. She started to glow blue, as did the other fairies. She was obviously helping to ease their minds of the troubles of living on such an exotic location. But once they came to realize the powers that Navi had possessed, anything was possible as long as their leader was around.  
Soon, one by one, the fairies agreed with Navi that living on the moon and setting a community there would help make their free lives that much more free and even easier to boot.  
"Then it's settled. We move there right now." Navi said. She, as well as the other fairies, started to glow green once more as they grew. Navi wanted everyone with her to grow as big as they could so that their flight between Hyrule and the Moon wouldn't have to be such a tiresome chore. Finally, at a size of about 1000 feet tall, every last fairy started to flap their wings and follow Navi upwards to the Moon.  
Epilogue One week has passed since all the forest fairies left for the Moon, and it's been three weeks total since they started their revolution over Hyrule. When the fairies got to the Moon, they immediately went to work modeling the cold, rocky surface after their own kind of world. When all was said and done, the terrain of the Moon was shaped very much like in Hyrule. A vast swimming pool, a great big sanctuary for the fairies to praise themselves in, among other things. Oddly enough, the moon was now shaped to look like it was smiling from below.  
In the meantime, it didn't seem as if Navi had made any of her shrinking spells permanent, as Link, Zelda, and all the other Kokiri children had all regained their normal size by now. The case was the same, of course, with Princess Ruto and King Zora, who had been taken care of by their fellow Zoras since three weeks ago. As Link and Zelda emerged from Saria's home, and checked to make sure everyone was okay, Link was determined to go after Navi. He told Zelda this as they both walked back to Hyrule Castle.  
"What!? You want to search for Navi, even after all she had done to us?" Zelda asked.  
"I really think she's just being misled down the wrong path. If I can talk some sense into her, then maybe I can help her feel better about herself." Link said. Zelda just had a confused look on her face.  
"Well, if you insist. We should get back to the castle. You'll need some help before you go off on your journey." Zelda said.  
Shortly afterwards, Link (with his horse, Epona) was given the Ocarina of Time as a token of their friendship. But as Zelda told him, it was mainly for the Song of Time to help him in the midst of danger. With this in mind, Link set off for the expanded Lost Woods to find Navi, not knowing that she had escaped to the Moon. His quest would ultimately get sidetracked when someone named Skull Kid stole Epona and lured him to the parallel world of Termina.  
It was there where Link had to save the land from the wrath of an evil moon that was slowly descending towards the ground, waiting to bring forth destruction in every direction. Of course, it was up to Link to save the land impending doom.  
But because the universe that Termina was in was so close to the universe that Hyrule was in, things that happened there would sometimes happen in Hyrule as well. And that's just what was happening on the Moon of Hyrule. While it wasn't falling towards the ground, a powerful evil aura was taking over the surface. This, of course, greatly affected the fairies as their powers began to wear thin.  
Navi instructed them to escape as quickly as possible.  
"Go fairies! Don't let the evil take you!" the weakened Navi shouted. One by one, fairies flew as quickly as they could back down to the surface of Hyrule as fast as they could. Unfortunately, there were a few that couldn't make it back because the evil energy had become too great for them to escape from.  
And Navi was one of them.  
That's how Navi met her end. And how Link's search in the end was all for naught. Although Link saved an entire land from disaster three days later, his victory just didn't feel complete once he learned the loss of one of his friends.  
In the end, Navi proved to be strong, but not strong enough to stave off an evil threat from a far away dimension. She will be missed greatly by her fairy friends who had been taught to stand up for themselves. Little Did They Know that She Was Re-Encarnated -  
Whoever Did This Gets A Virtual Mentos

R/R Y'All 


End file.
